


Under the Mistletoe

by Earlgreyer



Series: The Twelve Days of Fever [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Men flirting, Mistletoe, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: Felix and Carver meet at a holiday party.  Flirting and kissing ensue.  Really just an excuse to write fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the third installment in our Twelve Days of Fever series.

Felix sipped his wine and looked around the room at all the faces he barely knew. He was visiting Dorian for a few weeks, and tonight was Dorian’s holiday party at his home. As was usual for Dorian’s events, the food and wine were excellent, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Dorian’s friends had all been very nice, especially the sweet natured woman from the Art Restoration department at the local University. _Merrell, wasn’t it_? And as Dorian had promised, there _were_ several good looking men in attendance. But they were either taken, not interested in men, or Cullen. And Dorian had made it quite clear that he was off limits. He’s not my type anyway. Felix snorted softly to himself. _Not that he’s Dorian’s_ normal _type either_. 

Felix nibbled on a bit of cheese and meats from the buffet, but kept to the fringes of the room and observed rather than participated. Some of Dorian’s friends would wander by and chat with him for a bit, but then see someone else and eventually wander off to talk to them. Parties weren’t really his _thing_. He could be social, but he was happier with his books. He checked the time on his phone, and decided he’d stay for another hour before making his excuses and retiring upstairs to read before bed. 

There was a boisterous commotion in the foyer, with so much cheering and laughing that Felix was compelled to see who’d arrived. Dorian’s friend Varric was vigorously slapping a very large man on the back as he steered him towards the bar. Loud shouts of “Hawke!” greeted them and Felix recalled Dorian mentioning that Garrett Hawke as a very charming, charismatic person, if a bit of a smart ass. It sounded like a certain someone he knew from Tevinter, and Felix marveled that the two got along at all. Dorian normally didn’t like to share the limelight. There was supposed to be a brother and sister with him, but neither were visible. There was a tall blond man with pale skin, and a bit of a scruffy look, who had a soft, kind smile, and a shorter man with white hair, piercing green eyes and gorgeous white tattoos at his throat and hands. It was obvious that the three were _together_. 

The hullabaloo around Hawke subsided to a dull roar, and Felix wandered back towards the edges of the room, but Dorian caught him by the elbow and steered him towards the bar. “Oh no you don’t Felix. There are people I want you to meet, and I can’t have you sitting in the corner by yourself, darling. Come say hello to The Iron Bull.” 

Felix laughed. “The Iron Bull? That’s really his name?”

“Well, everyone calls him Bull, but yes. He’s a former pro wrestler. He had his name legally changed to The Iron Bull at some point. 

“A pro wrestler? You’re friends with a pro wrestler. How did you end up meeting him?”

Dorian shushed him. “Don’t let the career choice fool you. He’s incredibly funny, highly intelligent, and I think you two might have a similar taste in books.” He leaned in and whispered, “I’d wager that the pro wrestler career was a front. He’s far too sharp and well educated for that to be all he was.” 

There was another smaller commotion at the door and Dorian turned to look over Felix’s shoulder. “So the twins did make it.” Dorian changed direction, maneuvering them towards the new arrivals. “Oh dear. Carver looks exceptionally put out. There’s a surprise.” He turned to Felix and shrugged. “Garrett Hawke is all fun and excitement, and his sister Bethany is roses and rainbows. Carver Hawke is overcast skies and storm clouds. Best to avoid him, darling. But I must say hello. I’ll introduce you to Bethany. She is a dear. You’ll love her.” 

Felix shrugged and followed Dorian, glad for more people, which would make it easier to slip away undetected. When they entered the Foyer Felix froze and sucked in a quick breath, flailing helplessly for Dorian’s arm. “Who is that?” He didn’t bother pointing, as Dorian could easily follow his gaze.

“Ah. Yes, Carver _is_ very attractive. But just as surly and morose. Very Mr. Darcy. I wouldn’t bother.” 

_Then you’re a fool_. Carver Hawke was _utterly_ Felix’s type. Big. Probably taller and more muscle mass than anyone else in the room, except perhaps The Iron Bull. Carver’s dark hair was in stark contrast to his deliciously creamy pale skin, and his eyes were the brightest blue Felix ever seen. _A man could happily drown in those eyes_. 

Dorian moved him forward and made the introductions. As promised, Bethany was friendly and welcoming and asked if he’d had a good flight. Carver mostly just stared and then scowled and looked away. Felix felt a brief wrenching in his gut, as though he’d done something to offend Carver and had been rejected for it. He glanced to Dorian who rolled his eyes and gave him an _I told you so_ look before he led everyone back into the living room. They all stood around chatting for a bit and eventually Dorian wandered back to stand by Cullen. Felix watched him go and turned back to Bethany and Carver just in time to see her elbow him in the side and give him some sort of look. He chose to ignore the exchange. “Bethany, I understand you work with Dorian in the Research Department of Sky Holdings. What is your specialty?”

She gave him a brilliant smile and her full attention. “Patents mostly. It has a reputation as dull stuff, but I love the research. And when I find what i’m looking for it’s so satisfying. Almost a eureka moment!” 

Felix nodded his understanding and turned to Carver to try and engage him in conversation. He was struck again by the piercing gaze and suddenly his palms were sweaty and he felt a bit dizzy. He cleared his throat a few times before he could manage to make words. “Um, Carver, you work with Cullen?.”

Carver looked at Felix briefly, and blushed a deep crimson, and then looked at the floor and mumbled a soft, “Yes. Law Enforcement.” 

Felix could have been blown over with a feather. _He’s not surly! Dorian you imbecile! He’s shy_! “Oh, that sounds exciting! Do you enjoy it?” _Do you enjoy it? Well, of course he does or he wouldn’t be doing it now would he_? 

“Um, yeah. I like it.” Carver looked up and smiled a bit. “But Cullen and I are thinking about leaving the force and starting our own company.” 

Felix waited a few heartbeats for more information, but when it wasn’t forthcoming he plowed ahead. “And what kind of company would it be?” 

Bethany gave Carver’s arm a small squeeze and smiled encouragingly. Carver opened his mouth to reply and was immediately interrupted by a shout of “Bethany!” Everyone looked in the direction of the new voice. A beautiful dark haired woman, scantily dressed in a long t-shirt and leather short shorts stood with her arms open and a huge grin on her face. Felix turned to Bethany and watched her light up. “Bela!” She turned back to Carver and gave him an apologetic look. He shrugged and she gave him a quick squeeze around the waist and threw Felix a smile and a wave and was off across the room, flinging herself into Isabela’s arms. 

Felix watched the two with a bit of melancholy. Everyone here seemed to be with someone, and it made him feel a bit lonely. He turned to Carver who had retreated back into his shell. “Would you like a drink? I could use one.” Felix waggled his empty wine glass at Carver. “I’m not really big on parties. I like to spend most of my time at home with my books.” If he could have mentally kicked himself he would have. _Way to make yourself sound dull and anti-social, Alexius. You sure are brilliant at this chatting up men thing. You should write a book_. 

He was pleasantly surprised when Carver nodded agreement. “I’m not very good at the whole social thing.” They moved to the bar where Felix ordered another red wine and Carver ordered an Ale, before they settled in the far corner of the room, hovering at the door to the study. 

“Private Security.” 

Felix furrowed his brow. “Beg your pardon?”

“What Cullen and I are thinking about doing. On our own. Private Security. Maybe as consultants, since we’ve put in enough years with our asses on the line.” Carver blushed and took a long pull from the bottle in his hand. That had been more than he’d said since arriving and Felix wanted to encourage him to keep talking.

“Consulting! Less dangerous work, but just as important. That seems like a smart move.” Felix was staring at Carver’s massive biceps and had a brief thought of what it would feel like to be pinned down by him.

“What do you do, Felix?”

He snapped his gaze back up to Carver’s face, blushing profusely. “Oh, um, I’m a mathematician. Incredibly boring stuff, unless you’re me.” He grinned. 

“What kind of mathematics?”

Carver actually looked interested and Felix held his breath. _Do I tell him, and bore him to tears now, or put it off as long as possible? Better now, I guess_. I’m a theoretical physicist.”

Carver looked slightly surprised. “Oh, like Galileo or Copernicus. So someday we could all be quoting The Alexius Theory.”

He shouldn’t have been, but Felix was surprised and impressed. “Most people have no idea what that is. And here, you’ve mentioned two of the foremost authorities.”

“It was part of the core courses for my Bachelor’s degree. I really enjoyed the history and philosophy courses.” Carver blushed and took a swig of his beer, but met Felix’s eyes and smiled. “I couldn’t tell you much past what your average college student would know though, so don’t be too impressed.”

Carver obviously wasn’t completely comfortable talking about himself but his endearing smile was enough to keep Felix asking questions, and he found that he was more intrigued as the conversation progressed. “What was your major?”

“My BA was in Criminal Justice with a Police Ethics minor. I’m getting my Masters in Intelligence Gathering. I have another semester left.” Carver took another sip of ale. “I should be at home studying for a test, but Bethany insisted I come.” He held Felix’s gaze, and blushed. “I’m very glad that I did.”

Felix grinned and quickly sipped his wine. “I’m very glad that you did as well. Otherwise I’d be upstairs reading in the quiet of my room by now. Like I said, I’m a homebody. I like to stay in and read, or listen to music and cook. I like to cook.”

Carver grinned and it made his eyes twinkle and Felix sighed audibly. Carver chuckled but thankfully didn’t mention it. “What a coincidence. I like to stay in and read, or listen to music, and eat.”

Felix laughed and purposely didn’t think about what he was doing as he reached out and placed a hand on Carver’s arm. It was warm, and firm and it made him a little weak in the knees. “Perhaps I can cook for you while I’m in town. Dorian has a well stocked kitchen that just begs to be used. And I don’t often get the chance to cook for anyone other than myself or my parents.”

“I’d like that.” Carver shuffled a bit closer and the immediate fluttering in Felix’s gut made him laugh softly. “Cullen said you’re in town for a few weeks, visiting with Dorian.” He blushed and Felix smiled. _How are you so adorable?_ “Maybe we could, um, you could… that is…”

Felix took pity on him and squeezed his arm gently. “When is your test?”

“Tuesday evening.” Suddenly they were barely inches apart, and Felix was finding it difficult to breathe, in the best possible way.

“How about Wednesday at seven, then? Here? You could invite Cullen, too. That way there will be more people to cook for, and less pressure to hold up our end of the conversation.” Felix smiled encouragingly. _And Dorian will be less put out that I’m having a date in his house while visiting_.

Carver nodded and smiled shyly. “Wednesday at seven. That sounds nice.”

There came a dramatic groan from across the room followed by, “Would you two kiss already?”

Felix blushed to rival Carver’s and melted at the low rumble in Carver’s chest, almost a growl. _Oh, please do that again._

“Stow it Isabela. Worry about your own Hawke.”

Bethany giggled and said, “You two _have_ been standing under the mistletoe for quite some time, Carver.”

Felix looked up and noticed the sprig hanging from the doorframe and felt his blush deepen. He looked at Carver who shrugged but redistributed his weight so that he was almost leaning in. “It’s not necessary. They’re just teasing.” 

Felix smiled and let his hand move higher on Carver’s arm. “Well, it _is_ supposed to ward off bad luck. And you _are_ having a test soon. If you don’t do well because of this I’ll feel incredibly guilty.” Felix couldn’t believe his own bold behavior, which was utterly unlike him. But once the words left his mouth the panic set in. _What if he doesn’t want to? What if he was trying to tell you that?_

Carver smiled and placed a gentle hand on Felix’s hip, pulling him just a bit closer. He lowered his head towards Felix, and then they were kissing. Carver’s lips were warm, and soft, and had just the right firmness, and he couldn’t stop himself from placing a hand on Carver’s chest and leaning into the kiss. It lasted less than thirty seconds, but he was sure it was the best thirty seconds of his entire life. 

Carver slowly drew back, but Felix stayed where he was, eyes closed, enjoying the warm, tingly feeling coursing through his body. He slowly opened his eyes to see Carver smiling at him, and he couldn’t help but smile back. He felt Carver squeeze his hip. “I hope that was alright.”

Felix nodded. “Yes. Yes, more than alright, even. I think _bloody fantastic_ would be an appropriate phrase.”

Carver chuckled and dropped his hand, blushing and looking around before smiling at Felix again and nodding his agreement. “Definitely.”

“However, on Wednesday we may have to make sure that this wasn’t a fluke. You know, in theory it should still be amazing, but Newton would say we should test the theory to prove or disprove it.”

“We definitely shouldn’t make theoretical assumptions.” Carver’s smile lit up his entire face and Felix caught his breath and knew he was in trouble. “We should probably move away from the mistletoe. We don’t want to tempt luck. May I get you a refill on your wine?” 

Carver offered Felix his elbow and he slipped his arm through it. “Only if I can get you a refill on your Ale.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know in the comments or come find me on tumblr!


End file.
